Pour l'émergence d'un esprit de l'air ! Lâcher les freins de notre essor aérien.
Thomas Theisman, descending from an airplane in a carefully staged publicity flight from his aircraft, shortly thereafter left to give a speech to an assuredly adoring crowd of Popular Republican Movement legislators. It is a sad truth that the Falleen air network has been laid to dismal lows by the present government. There had been progress made in the previous decade relating to the development of Falleen aviation, but now the dangerous irresponsibility of present policy has led to the fragmentation of our air routes, the undermining of our companies, falling profit margins, lowered rates of technological development, and a host of other numberless evils. That this comes on the heels of the tremendous development of our aviation industry during the war is all the more disgraceful. Compare this to the Union of the West, who are constantly forging ahead in regards to aerial transport, driven by Vanossium. As a result of the ignorance and inattention to aerial matters by the present government, we are constantly falling behind, losing our previously commanding position. ''This can only be reversed by radical, ambitious, and innovative action! At this point, the rot has settled too deeply within our national air transport system, and small efforts to attempt to patch it up will come to nothing. No, we need to completely overhaul the nature of our air transport system. In the interests of this rationalization, our aerial plan must confront the need to provide for large, efficient, and effective air companies capable of providing for the necessary economies of scale. '' ''Therefor, we must achieve a great rationalization of the host of our currently extant airlines into two, or at most, a maximum of three airlines. '' Société Air Falleentium (SAF) Union de transports aériennes (U.A.T) Société impériale des transports aériennes falleennes (S.I.T.A.F) Of these, SAF, or Air Falleentium will constitute our flag carrier, and our sole airline for international and colonial flights. It will not however, operate internally, where UAT and SITAF will have sole permission to operate. All will be privately operated, although the state will own a stake in these airlines. The main state involvement will be regulation, and the consolidation of existing airlines into these three large companies. On domestic routes, airlines will be guided by the Direction générale de l'Aviation civile (DGAC), responsible for the regulation of safety, air routes, and aerial control, certification of airplanes, and support. Our plan envisions that airlines will generally be granted sole monopoly flight paths, except in the cases in which traffic has grown to the extent that it is henceforth profitable for multiple airlines to operate upon a single route. In the bustling cities of Falleentium, there will doubtless be many such routes, but between many destinations, it currently is unprofitable and destabilizing to have multiple airlines operating on the same route. In addition, aviation companies devoted to freight, rather than passenger service, will be allowed to operate upon all air routes. In the countryside, to provide feeder flights, secondary routes will be established which will be open to regional airlines, but these regional airlines will not operate between the main cities. We of the Popular Republican Movement call for the following imperial air routes to be established with the utmost alacrity : Lignes de Port Anderson Lignes de Collinger-Port Katharina Lignes de San Padau The fact that there is as of yet no regular air service to these destinations is disgraceful, and a sign of the inability of the ruling government to capitalize upon the advantages which our nation should have won from the development of its aviation industry during the war years. A mandate will be placed upon the newly formed Air Falleentium for the most rapid possible purchase of four-engined aircraft capable of providing for long-distance flights to these locations, so as to enable regular services. In the pursuit of the development of our national infrastructure and the continued progress in linking together our national community, so too we of the Popular Republican Movement call for the expansion of our domestic infrastructure, training, and equipment of our civil air services, to bring to the average Falleen citizen the joyful possibility to extend and broaden his physical and mental horizons with the stimulating and egalitarian possibility of national air transport. This is in addition to long-distance air transport to our principal rivals, Vanossium and Bolnominum, which must be reached to show the Falleentium flag to these nations which otherwise lack its presence. Air Falleentium will be the demonstrator of our national pride, and achievement, with our advanced and superior airlines landing at these destinations. Category:The Imperial Constitution